


Locker Room Liturgy

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Written for theAnonymous Pornfest. The prompt was "Ray in a nun's habit is more than someone (NOT Chris) can stand".





	Locker Room Liturgy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

Ray still couldn't believe he had lost the bet. He also couldn't believe that he had actually gone along with his forfeit, doing a full turn of the floor in those ridiculous heels before demonstrating beyond doubt that he was, indeed, wearing stockings.

 

 

The heels made it difficult to leg it back to the locker room to change after the humiliation was complete, but Ray didn't want to lose the shoes – his sister would kill him. Though Ray still couldn't work out where she had managed to get a pair of ladies shoes in such a large size. He wasn't going to ask.

 

 

But he got back there safe and sound and without enduring more than a couple of plonks staring and giggling behind their hands as he made his way down the corridor. He pushed the door to and made his way over to his locker, kicking off the hated shoes and starting to pull the heavy woollen fabric off as he did so.

 

 

All of which meant that he didn't see anyone enter the locker room, in fact the first indication that he wasn't alone when someone barrelled into him, sending him face first into the wall beside the lockers. Managing to turn his head at the last moment, Ray was pretty sure he hadn't broken his nose, but his cheek smarted from the impact. 

 

 

He fought to free himself from the fabric, but stilled in shock as hot hands clawed under the skirts, running over his legs, heavy and possessive.

 

 

"Christ, Ray," a voice growled in his ear, "you would not believe how hard it was to hold off just now. You, strutting your stuff, high heels, stockings, that outfit…"

 

 

"You got a thing for nuns, then?" Ray mumbled through the thick cloth still covering his head. He could tell how hard it was for the other man, ample evidence was pressing into his thigh as those hands roamed up further, pulling down his underpants in one swift move.

 

 

Ray struggled again, finally freeing some of his face, at least. He drew in blessed air. My, but that outfit was stuffy.

 

 

"We can't, not here! Anyone could walk in!"

 

 

A slick finger pressed between his buttocks without ceremony and Ray couldn't help but moan.

 

 

"We'll just have to be very quick then," the other man chuckled, doing exactly that.

 

 

The next few moments passed as a blur, and Ray suddenly found himself braced against the rough brick, legs splayed, while the other man pushed his way inside, hot hands on his hips, gripping tight.

 

 

It hurt at first, of course, it always did, but that just added to the sensation. The fact that _anyone_ could walk in now and see the pair of them. Now that was a turn-on that even Ray didn't expect to experience. Annie? Phyllis? Hell, even the Guv. His cock twitched and Ray groaned.

 

 

That voice again in his ear, breath huffing at the sensitive skin. "Who knew you were such an exhibitionist, eh?" A calloused hand grasped his cock, pulling roughly in time to the thrusting behind. "Perhaps we could take this show on the road, eh? An alleyway or two?" sharp teeth nibbled at Ray's ear. "Public toilet," a tongue soothed the bite, "behind the bar at the Arms…"

 

 

Ray came with a shout, the other man following a few heartbeats later, rested against Ray's back for a few moments, catching his breath. Ray shoved back, "Get off, quick. Anyone can walk in!"

 

 

"Yes, but you'd like it, wouldn't you? Kinky sod." But the man did as he was told, disentangling himself and stepping away so that Ray had room to move.

 

 

Ray turned and looked down at the, now ruined, costume. "Look at this. I can't take it back to the hire place like this."

 

 

Sam winked as he tucked himself away. "Well, I always said you had a filthy habit."

 

 

_fin_


End file.
